


This I Promise You

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Behind the scene aroundThe Bachelor JapanFinale, in which Matsumoto Jun, Japan most eligible bachelor, finally chooses his suitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 2016 kittoslutparty. 
> 
> With such great prompts, this might be just a glimpse of _The Bachelor_ AU requested. Some of the lines were straightly taken from some short hilarious clips from the recent season of The Bachelor TV show, simply because they were super cheesy. :) My new life goal is now to write the whole season of this madness; oh, if only. 
> 
> Special shout out to the beta of my dreams, thank you for everything ♥!

“You are truly an amazing person,” Jun says in almost a whisper, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. In the center of the stage he is standing so close to Ohno who has his mouth pouting cutely in attempt to hold his own tears. 

Shifting in his feet on the side of the stage, Nino only barely manages to hold his eyes from rolling, keeping his posture straight and his expression neutral. This segment needs to be done, and he needs to wait as instructed, but he cannot wait to get this goodbye bits over with.

Jun snorts, beautifully, his eyes glistening, and ends his goodbye. He frames Ohno’s face with his hand, leaning down a little bit to bring their foreheads to touch, and says, “I just don’t think I can see you being my future partner.”

Nino has to close his eyes after that. Damn, it’s always this moment of weepy fest that gets him the most, no matter how hard he tells himself it won’t get him. He sighs with a tinge of regret: they all say it's going to be intense in the final week, but truth to be told he doesn't expect that it is doing to be _this_ intense.

When Nino opens his eyes, not entirely sure that he can hold his emotion in tact, he sees Jun weeps openly as he clings hard to Ohno’s embrace, whispering goodbyes to the man’s ear.

The saccharine background music intensifies into crescendo, and Nino knows it's credit title time. Aiba takes a step back, and the cameraman steps back to zoom out, leaving the two men on the center stage dealing with their teary hiccups.

They are closing this, Nino takes a deep breath, just a little bit more before this segment ends.

“It is always hard to say goodbye to someone who is dear to you,” Aiba Masaki begins his closing notes, already with hitch in his tone. “But here at _The Bachelor_ we need to say proper goodbye to further seek our ultimate happiness.”

Nino has to roll his eyes at that. Ultimate happiness? Yeah right. He holds his snort in and tries to focus on the flower above the pedestal, anything that could distract his mind from the weekly wise words of Aiba Masaki.

“Matsumoto-san,” Aiba says, his voice soft, his eyes also swimming with tears. “It is time.”

With a final sob—super gross, Nino wants to say—Matsumoto lifts his face from the crook of Ohno’s neck, finally revealing an ugly--yet graceful, if Nino has his say—and teary sharp face. 

Damn, Nino sighs, Jun is really doing his best with this week’s goodbye segment. There is no trace of the Jun who boyishly asked Nino to play games after steaming sex on their date last week. There's no sign of the suave man who has charmed Japan for the last two months with his quest for love on national television.

And Ohno is also doing his best. Ohno doesn't even want to be here. Who would believe that his mother sent the application to the show? And then for him to get on with the show almost seamlessly? Nino really wishes the best for Ohno, now that he's out of the competition. He really does, but he only wants to get this segment over, get out from his stifling fancy suit and go back to his room where the camera doesn’t reach him.

He absently listens to Aiba’s closing speech, waving amicably to Ohno as the man walks with his shoulders down, wiping his tears, down the main stage. His attention only returns when Aiba turns the focus of his narration to the remaining contestants.

Ah, the problem at hand. Nino's mind sharpens as he throws his most annoying glance to his left side. 

Ikuta Toma, the annoying yet gorgeous rising theatre actor of the year, is standing with a small calculated smile, his gaze aimed straight to Jun and Aiba as they close the episode.

“We are down to the final week, and on the next episode, Japan is going to see who it is that Matsumoto Jun chooses to be his life partner.”

Nino finds himself smiling a little bit when he sees Jun is no longer crying but his eyes are still lidded with remnants of tears. All for show and it is done magnificently, such a beauty.

“Would it be Ninomiya Kazunari who became Matsumoto’s favorite from day one, or would it be Ikuta Toma, our strongest contender who managed to warm Matsumoto’s heart as week passed by?”

Toma finally turns to send Nino a polite smile, but not without a wicked sparkle in his eyes. Nino smiles back, waving him a two-finger salute in return. 

“Matsumoto Jun’s epic quest to find love will end soon.” Aiba takes a short pause to dramatically wipe his own tears elegantly. “Next week, stay tuned to _The Bachelor_ for the decision of the year.”

*

The air changes instantly as one of the main lighting switches off at the cut call. Nino stays at his position because they are not excused yet and sometimes the control room will ask for a repeat performance. Jun’s make up artist comes rushing with hands full of tissues and a small towel. Toma lets out a heavy breath audibly, immediately fanning his face with his hand. 

As Aiba Masaki bows to excuse himself before walking down the stage, Sho strides onto the set with loud applause and big grin. “Excellent! Great job everyone for an excellent performance. We have a great episode for next week, and it was all because of all of you!”

As usual, none of the crew joins Sho’s cheer, since it was exclusively directed to the talents on the stage. Toma acknowledges the cheer with a slight nod as Nino does the same.

“Matsumoto-kun, that goodbye scene was super excellent,” Sho continues, his focus solely on the show’s main star. “Our ratings will go through the roof!”

“Thank you.” Jun replies with a small bow, as he dabs his face with a small towel.

“No, thank _you_!” Sho gives him a brief pat on the shoulder. “Now, you can head to the bachelor chamber for the last meeting, and then we’re done with you for the night.”

Nino simply waits as Sho shouts at few of the assistants, giving direct orders to wrap the segment for tonight. He catches a gaze Jun aims at him, replying with a small smile, and watches as the man goes to the main building for his meeting.

“And now you two,” Sho says, finally aiming his attention to both of them. He starts with Toma first. “Good job on showing a sad look tonight, Toma. But we can still see that you know you’re not going home tonight and that’s a glitch, not good at all. But overall, Ohno-kun’s ugly crying saved the day. You should do better next time. You need to give your all next time, the last time.”

Toma grins at him with innocent eyes. “Sho-kun, we all know that I’m not going home tonight.”

“Not the viewers, they don’t,” Sho says, with a hint of rebuke. “Suspense is the thrill they all seek on this show. We should hold any important information till the very last second. You’re totally not helping.”

Toma’s grin grows wider. “Well…”

“Yeah, keep that cocky look of yours. Japan knows that’s what gets Matsumoto-kun to keep you.” Sho waves his hand frantically a few times. “I’m only trying to make good TV here.”

“I’ll try my best next week, Sho-kun,” Toma says.

“Why am I not convinced by that?” Sho sighs. “Anyway, out of your suit now. The car is already waiting so whenever you’re done.”

“Thank you.”

“2 PM, the solo overnight date, tomorrow, and the day after. I want you to janken who goes first now, and the winner will go first while the loser will have a day off and need to wait another night for his turn.” 

“Yes, sir,” Toma says, giving a salute to Sho.

“And now you’re being annoying,” Sho says, with an eye roll. He turns to see Nino who’s been watching the banter silently. “Same arrangement applies for you too, Nino.”

“Yes, sir,” Nino quickly replies with the same gesture.

Sho lets out a dry laugh, moving his exasperated gaze toward both of them. “Oh, fuck you two.”

Toma laughs and Nino smiles to see Sho being frustrated with his own arrangement. They have gotten used to Sho’s demanding and harsh tone but sweet demeanor. The man can shout profanities throughout the episode taping but he will also apologize sweetly after. The pressure and tension of filming always gets to him without fail, but at the end, it’s the final product that matters. They need good material for good TV, and nothing else—personal feelings, mostly—matters.

“Okay, time is running out. Go for it.” Sho nudges them to settle the order. 

Nino waves scissors as Toma lets out a paper.

“Then it’s settled. Toma, you can have the mansion for yourself tomorrow. And you’re dismissed now, Toma. Go away.” Sho nods with satisfaction before he turns to Nino. “And I need an extra minute with you, aside from the arrangement.”

“I’ll meet you in the car, then,” Toma says to Nino, taking Sho’s cue and turning to leave. “Goodnight, Sho-kun.”

Sho only replies with another dismissive wave of hand, having turned to Nino and waiting for them to be alone.

“He’s gone now,” Nino says first. “What is it, Sho-kun?”

“You,” Sho says, not even keeping his voice down. “You were a disappointment tonight. I seriously thought that you’re going to join the tear fest. Why didn’t you join the tear fest? It was such a waste!”

“Huh?” Nino frowns in confusion. “The script said… The script said nothing about crying.”

“Nino, Nino, Nino,” Sho says, wagging his finger in front of Nino’s face. “If you want to be the star of the show, you need to do more than just follow the stupid script.”

Nino rolls his eyes openly this time. It feels great to be able to do it after an hour of holding back.

“Now that’s not how the future bachelor suitor should behave,” Sho says, chiding him. “I need you to focus on the game, Nino, next week more than ever.”

“Sho-kun—“

“Everyone who’s been following this program, and their mothers, knows that you are very close to Ohno-kun. You should’ve at least turned on the waterworks, even if just a glimpse. Tears always sell and you’re wasting an opportunity tonight.”

“Sho-kun, just because I went down on him that one time doesn’t mean—“

“I’m not done,” Sho cuts him off once again. “Now, I am not telling this to Toma because I want you to get ahead.”

Nino knows that Sho’s just exaggerating, because of course Toma will get the same info no matter how delayed, but he plays along. “Yes?”

“Please, by all that’s holy, wear good underwear this week, will you? Please.”

Nino can only blink seeing Sho’s dead serious expression while uttering such a silly request. “What?”

“You heard me loud and clear, Nino. We’re upping the rating to 21+ this week,” Sho says. “And I do not want to see your tattered cute underwear on primetime program. I’m sure the whole of Japan will not want to either. Just wear the black silk that we’ve provided. No one wants to see your washed blue Smurf boxer shorts ever again, especially on your solo date tomorrow.”

Nino snorts at the obvious disdain on Sho’s face as he mentioned Nino’s lucky old underwear. 

True, the underwear has made some impromptu appearances on previous episodes. Nino could only blame Jun for it because they were on an innocent amusement park date when Jun dragged him to a corner and started to make out with Nino, going as far as undoing his belt and lowering his jeans, without a script cue. 

“Why are not you telling Jun-kun this so he could keep his hands to himself and not undress me on camera?”

Sho stares at Nino. “Because we _want_ Matsumoto-san to undress you on camera. Preferably a few times throughout the next episode.”

“Because of the rating?”

“Why of course,” Sho says with a small smile now that he doesn’t have to talk about Nino’s underwear anymore. “So, please just keep that in mind when you dress in the morning. Just please.”

“Or?”

“Or we are going to have to blur the footage, and that’d be a total waste because when finally we’re getting to good soft porn, we cannot use it fully. And it’d all because your underwear. I could probably seek a clause on your contract and file a legal complaint over your silly underwear being a nuisance in national TV.”

“I’ll consider it,” Nino shrugs. “But they are not silly. They are comfortable and Jun-kun likes it.”

“Yeah, right.” Sho sighs again, shaking his head in disbelief. “Sometimes I couldn’t believe you managed to get yourself on the top two.” 

Nino laughs this time. “Sho-kun, you better believe it.”

“I’ll believe it when I see you getting the ring,” Sho says. He gives his clipboard a quick skim before letting Nino out of the talk. “Okay, that’s it, I think. You’re dismissed for now. Go join Toma, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nino takes the dismissal quietly and gives Sho one more salute just to annoy him. At Sho’s low growl of frustration, Nino just smiles sweetly before turning to leave and catch the car ride home.

*

After he changed into much more comfortable clothes, Nino finds the usual black sleek sedan already parked in front of the lobby, waiting for him. Toma is chatting amicably with their driver on the far side of the lobby. It’s after midnight already and he can see no one but the doorman around the entrance.

Toma sees him and smiles. “So, Sho-kun is finally done with you?”

“He just keeps on ranting about my boxers,” Nino says. He turns to greet their driver. “Kato-san, please take us home already.”

“Of course, Ninomiya-san.” The driver smiles at Nino, giving a brief nod, before walking over to open the car door for them. “After you, gentlemen.”

Nino chuckles at the formality. Kato-san has been with them since the first week, when they all still rode the long limousine for convenience in transporting 10 people back to the mansion. He slides into the back seat without waiting for Toma.

When Toma settles next to him, Nino notices the privacy screen pulling up and grins. “Kato-san is the best.”

Toma follows Nino’s line of sight and grins all the same. “Is there anything private you want to share tonight, Nino?”

“Nothing in particular.” Nino sinks further into his plush seat and sighs tiredly. “Except a simple statement. You’re going down, Toma. You can already feel it. I'm going to win this. Next week. Just a few more days."

Toma lets out a boisterous laugh. “You don’t say!”

“Talk back all you want, I know I got this competition down.”

“What did Sho-kun tell you anyway?” Toma still has amusement on his tone. “Whatever, though. You two can talk all you want. I’m not going down with a fight.”

“Is that what you told Jun-kun?” Nino says. He should know better. He’s exhausted from the long and this might not be working to his advantage, but Toma is good at reading situations, and Nino is hoping to get something out of the car ride.

“I don’t have to tell him anything. I just go down for him, no question,” Toma says with a hint of pride.

Nino chuckles at the opening Toma has just given him, and he doesn’t waste the opportunity to taunt the man. “That’s just cheap and nasty, Toma-chan.”

“Ninomiya,” Toma says in a whisper as he shifts to crowd Nino’s space, and grabs Nino’s face, turning it to meet their gaze. “You want something?”

Nino blinks, not wanting to voice out his request, and wets his lips invitingly.

“Ask nicely.” Toma’s other hand firmly presses Nino’s knees, before sliding up caressing Nino’s thigh. “Then maybe I can give you what you want.” 

Nino breathes out in anticipation. This is going even faster than he has anticipated. So far, so good. Something was missing tonight —Jun seemed so distant from them, having to focus on Ohno and the goodbye. He knows that Toma also felt the deliberate reserved attitude. They both know it’s for the episode but the knowledge does not necessarily helping to soothe the faint hint of rejection. They need this, Nino thinks, and if Toma is so slow in initiating anything, he might as well take the first step. This is the only private time they have—even Kato-san has been considerate enough to raise the privacy screen. When they get back to the mansion, it’s going to be CCTV 24/7 again; one thing that Nino doesn’t want is to get caught on camera when he doesn’t want to get caught.

“I can give what you desperately want,” Toma repeats his order. His hand is now cupping Nino’s crotch, squeezing teasingly. “Just ask nicely.”

Nino breathes out a gasp when Toma keeps on giving pressure on his crotch. He can feel he’s growing hard inside his loose pants. He’s been half-hard since he planned this move in the makeup room.

“Nino, I can’t hear you. You—“

Nino chuckles as he hears Toma chokes in surprise and moans near his ear. His hand has sneaked up to give the outline of Toma’s cock through his jeans a hard squeeze without warning. “Nice enough for you?”

“Crude,” Toma says breathlessly but he obliges Nino’s silent request and shifts them both into a more comfortable position. “How do you want it?”

“Fast.” Nino already fumbles with the buttons of Toma’s jeans, letting out soft curses as he fails to open them quick enough.

Toma has his eyes closed as he savors Nino’s impatient touches. “I didn’t bring any condoms with me.”

Nino lets out a gleeful cheer when he manages to unbutton Toma’s jeans completely, already pulling it down with his boxers. His black silk boxers. Damn it, Nino curses as Sho’s light chiding rings back in his mind. “That won’t do. That won’t give me what I want. Toma, I want—“

Toma cuts Nino’s plea and slides down his loose pants quickly. He wraps his fingers on Nino’s hard dick, giving it a few testing pulls, and rasps in Nino’s ear, “Check the compartment.”

Nino moans and tries to blindly reach the mid-compartment, opening it sloppily, and almost screaming in triumph when his hand finds a bottle of lube and strips of condoms. “Oh, Kato-san is a true champion.”

Toma laughs breathlessly on top of him and repeats his question. “Now, how do you want it?”

The friction has already given so much, but Nino wants more, even if it’s just a little bit more. “You’re not fucking me tonight. I have a hot date tomorrow.”

“Even if I promise I won’t leave marks?” 

Nino lets out a breathy laugh, enjoying Toma’s slow pulls at his dick. “Yeah, the last time you said that, I had to tell Jun-kun all the details of our night as punishment.”

“What can I say? You’re irresistible,” Toma says with a chuckle, leaning back to smile at Nino before ducking down to give him a soft kiss. “You weren’t complaining much either.”

Nino feels a blush creeping up his cheeks and ignores the warmth coursing through him. “Anyway, your hand will do for tonight.”

“Ouch, that stings,” Toma says with a smile. “But if that’s what you want, I won’t tell you that I have used my time waiting for you wisely.”

Nino feels a strong pull on his wrist. Toma guides Nino’s fingers to brush his ass, showing the evidence of him having had the same idea as Nino of how this ride home should be. “Oh, fuck you.”

Toma chuckles, his puff of breaths lingered warmly on Nino’s neck. “Yeah, that was the idea. Brilliant, right?”

Nino has to take a deep breath to bring his mind to work. He wouldn’t have thought of this, but here they are. “ _You_ are fucking irresistible.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what they all say,” Toma says. He gives one last pull on Nino’s dick before leaving their embrace. He positions himself on his knees next to Nino, and turning to give Nino one of charming smiles over his shoulder. “Now, put on that condom quick and get with it.”

Nino can only let out an amused snort; his rival is this amazing guy, now how could he ever win this competition? He shakes his head to get back to focus before swinging his open palm, landing two consecutive hard slaps on Toma’s smooth ass cheeks. “Ask nicely, Toma-chan.”

*

Nino spends the whole morning lounging lazily in bed. The previous group date had been too taxing; why did this stupid program ask them to play beach volleyball in the first place? If what the viewers want is for them to strip off their clothes, then they should just say so. There’s no need to pretend that they are bare-chested to play some stupid sport. Nino can still feel his sore muscles even three weeks after the date, and it’s not the kind of soreness he wants to endure.

Jun had visited him that night, though. After the camera stopped rolling, after he made sure Sho is not standing by on guard over the CCTV, Jun knocked on his room and they spent a few hours together.

Nino wants to believe that it’s the real thing. The problem is that Jun visited other rooms, or to be precise, Jun visited Toma’s room. So much for discretion, no matter how tight lipped they are about their secret meetings off camera, the other contestants would find out the next day and Nino would find himself questioned about Jun’s performance in bed and all the dirty details

That afternoon, he settles in the back seat, with the camera rolling this time, with a cameraperson perching next to Kato-san to document his silent ride, probably getting as much facial profile as possible. Nino tries to force his expression to relax and thoughtful; Sho would like that.

“We’re here, Ninomiya-san,” Kato-san announces. 

The cameraperson shifts a little bit to pause recording, before going out to get footage of him exiting the car. 

Nino waits for the cue, frowning at the lobby of a different. Aren’t they supposed to be back to their usual hotel? The cameraperson then gives a thumb up and Nino then opens the door and slides out the car. 

Kato-san has already gotten his backpack out from the trunk, holding it out for him. “Your backpack, Ninomiya-san.”

“Thank you, Kato-san,” Nino says absently before addressing the cameraperson. “Where are we going?”

The cameraperson says nothing and starts to walk backwards. Nino lets out a bit of his confusion out in his expression, for the camera’s sake. The cameraperson gives a beckoning gesture and there’s no other choice but to follow the camera.

He enters an elevator, with a concierge already on standby, and Nino frowns more as they head to the roof of the building. The door opens to a helipad, and Nino couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He had forgotten that this is Matsumoto Jun they are talking about; of course, there’s going to be a helicopter. Everything needs to be flashy with Jun, that much Nino has realized over the past two months. 

Aiba welcomes them to the side of the helipad with a big smile. “Hi. I hope you have a good rest last night. Today is going to be great!”

“Are we going somewhere?” Nino tries to ask him. 

“I am not telling you now, because Sho-chan insisted this should be a surprise. Even though I told him that there’s nothing much to hide now that we’re here on the roof of a building.”

Nino chuckles at that. 

Not long afterwards, Sho rushes to them with several assistants on his heels, getting straight to the point by directly addressing him.

“So here we are at the most elaborate date this show has ever hosted,” Sho begins. “Matsumoto-san was very stubborn with his preferred arrangement.”

“So it seems,” Nino says, noticing the small crew now talking frantically to their headsets. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“He’s going to come pick you up in a helicopter,” Sho says, without holding back, rolling his eyes mockingly. “Not telling you where you’re going because it’s his surprise. But I need your best surprised face when the helicopter is landing.”

“Got it.” Nino says. “Anything else?”

“We need to retake you’re going out from the elevator. This time, act surprised. I need you to be more convincing. And once you’re out, walk toward Aiba-chan, so we can get you asking him again about where you’re going.”

After almost two months working with Sho, Nino is more or less used to his requests. “Got it. Should we do it now?”

Sho holds a hand, silencing him and listening intently to his earpiece for few seconds. “Okay. He’s coming in 10 minutes. We need to do the elevator now. Aiba-chan, you’re on standby please.”

Aiba nods in assent. “Any time you’re ready, Nino.”

Sho pushed for a retake to go three times and by the time Nino settles beside Aiba, there’s a helicopter coming up from the horizon and they need to segue the filming directly to his reaction for Jun’s appearance.

Nino doesn’t like helicopters, that much he could conclude. He truly loves how Jun steps out of the helicopter, though.

Unfazed by violent winds, Jun walks toward him slowly, large grin on his face, his hair messy, his aviator shades adding to the charm, his sweater hugging his torso comfortably. Nino hears Aiba sigh next to him, and he shares the sentiment completely. The man is crazy attractive, especially at the moment, and Nino has to sigh, too. 

“Thank you for waiting,” Jun greets Nino, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

All of this is for the camera, Nino tells himself. Yet it doesn’t prevent him from blushing over the gesture. Jun has his way, and camera or not, Nino likes it.

“Matsumoto-san, how’s the ride?” Aiba says, breaking the silence and the intense stare Nino and Jun are currently sharing. “I hope everything is according to plan.”

“It is so far,” Jun replies, his smile shifting to Aiba for a few seconds, before turning back his focus to Nino. “Are you ready?”

Nino chuckles at the question. Jun has been asking that question since week one, always being considerate toward whoever he’s dealing with, and it has charmed Nino to the moon and back. He nods eagerly, showing the sweetest smile he could muster. “Yes.”

“Then, shall we?” Jun says, bowing with a flourish, drawing amused chuckles from both him and Aiba. “Into the quiet night. Just the two of us.”

“Sweet talker,” Nino says fondly, nudging Jun’s shoulder a bit. “Let’s go.”

Aiba waves merrily as they walk together to the helicopter, wishing them a good time. Nino only turns to see that the ground crew is not following them. There are camera rigged inside the helicopter, that much he’s sure, but at least he’s going to have his time with Jun. 

Once inside, Jun even goes as far as buckling Nino’s seatbelt for him, a sweet gesture even if it’s very calculated. And then off they go. Nino cannot hold his grimace down when slight shudders accompany their take-off, but Jun is quicker, reaching out to hold Nino’s hand and giving a reassuring smile. _Just relax_ , Jun mouths at him. _We’ll get there soon._

*

They land at a secluded villa. And since the pilot took Jun’s instructions to heart, they made a circle around the property, giving Nino a complete tour from the sky, highlighting how large the whole complex is.

Jun doesn’t let him take a breather once they are inside. He directly ushers Nino into the large kitchen, showing the whole scenery of the private beach from the back terrace window, before serving Nino coffee. Not that Nino has any interest in the private beach; he almost blurts that out before remembering the cameras —there's always cameras around. But Jun serving him coffee instead of those fancy wines Nino hates is making his heart flutter pleasantly.

“I’m glad you won the janken,” Jun says. They are perched in fancy high chairs by the kitchen island. 

Nino is trying to calm his still fluttering heart, something that he suspects doesn't have to do with the bumpy helicopter ride. The reason seems to be the man in front of him: Jun is half lying on the kitchen counter, twisting his upper body to turn his full attention to Nino while his feet stretch out leisurely.

“I insisted to get you on this date, but Sho-kun doesn’t budge with his janken rule to decide who should go first. What a stupid rule.”

“It is.”

“I want to share this solitude and beauty with you.”

Nino smiles sweetly at him. “But still it doesn’t have any game consoles, right?”

Jun’s eyes sparkle at the quick remark and replies with a smile just as sweet. “Mhm, I wonder.”

Nino immediately lurches out his seat, launching himself forward, half his body lying over the kitchen counter so he can grab Jun by the sleeve rather roughly. “Don’t you ever toy with me about game consoles.”

Jun lets out a chuckle and ducks down to brush a kiss on the tip of Nino’s nose. “Be nice, and maybe I can see what I can do.”

“Jun-kun!” Nino whines. The tease is too much. Nino has gone game-less for almost two months, courtesy of the stupid article in the contestant contract he completely missed that said no private electronic devices whatsoever including all sorts of gaming devices. He wasn’t happy at first, until he saw Jun in a dazzling suit and somehow he managed to convince himself that he would remain in the competition.

“Now, dinner or bath first? 

“Bath,” Nino answers instantly. “More chances and fewer clothes. I can probably persuade you better.”

“I thought so too,” Jun gives Nino a big smile but he only stands up from his chair and begins to presses close to Nino, peppering Nino’s jaw with open-mouthed kisses. 

Nino keeps his hands light on Jun’s waist, rubbing circles without kneading too hard, letting Jun do as he wishes. Warmth goes through his body, going slowly south, as he feels his cock growing harder by the minute. He circles his arm around Jun’s waist, tugging the hem of his shirt lightly and silently asking for permission to take things further. “Jun-kun?”

Jun hums into his skin, just below his ear with his hands now tangled in Nino’s hair, causing Nino to choke on his next breath. He wets his lips just before Jun’s lips come back to cover his, nipping and biting playfully. “Yes?”

Jun continues to kiss Nino leisurely, taking full advantage of him pressing close to the man with his weight, leaning completely on the body beside him. And Nino gladly lets his control go, giving the decision to Jun—whatever the man wants.

When Jun lets their kiss ends to take a breather, Nino could only hear the question faintly. “Bath?”

“What?” Nino only hums his response. The planned bath session seems so faraway now that they are close and connected. 

“In a moment then,” Jun says, husky and breathy, “I’m not done with you yet here.”

Nino lets his hands travel up to the small of Jun’s back—he’s done tugging for now, and allows Jun to press even closer. He feels sweaty and flushed as Jun starts to use his tongue and teeth on his neck to get him to moan louder. 

*

The outdoor bath is too fancy for Nino’s liking, but with Jun completely naked behind him, even the presence of the camera couldn’t damper his mood. They can see the clear sky, the water is warm and bubbly, and Nino is getting the best backrub of his life.

“You are all willing and pliant tonight,” Jun says in his ear.

“Hmm.” Nino sighs with contentment in Jun’s lap, savoring the firm and comforting touches of Jun’s hands all over him. He could almost forget the red blinking camera light in the distance. Sho is going to include the explicit part in the footage but that doesn't mean he and Jun couldn’t indulge.

Nino turns slightly and his lips, wet and warm, meet Jun’s with confident stride. Jun presses closer toward Nino and locks his hand on Nino’s back—not wanting to let go. Nino pulls Jun closer, until they’re flush against each other. Nino nibbles softly on Jun’s lips, sucking and pulling, but Jun wants more and thrusts his tongue inside Nino’s mouth—and Nino’s slow rhythm is soon forgotten.

Soon it becomes a breathless war. Nino wants nothing to kiss Jun right back with more fervor and Jun gives nothing back but retaliation of deeper exploration. 

They soon surface, with Nino’s pulling away first to only find Jun’s trying to urge him back, shifting his weight to pin Nino and get what he wants. 

Nino pants as he holds Jun’s head steady, wanting his praise to be heard. “God, I missed that.”

“Come here, you.” Jun says, eyes close, lips wet and wanting nothing more than a repeat performance. 

Nino doesn’t resist when Jun pulls him back, crushing their lips for a much more passionate second kiss. The first one was a little bit daring for an experimental taste, but they have done enough skirting around with no real kiss so far—those cheek kisses at the end of their group dates could only last them so far.

Nino retreats this time, for no less than a few seconds. He shifts in Jun’s lap, trying to gain a firmer hold of the man, before diving in again for another breathless session. Nino doesn’t fare better since Jun has taken a surprise out of him—he knows that they are on the same footing here on this program, but he wasn’t expecting exploded passion and want all of a sudden—he is liking the way this is going

“Jun-kun,” Nino says, when he finally manages to hold Jun’s head away to give him space. What he doesn’t expect is that Jun refuses to be held and dives into his jaw for open-mouthed wet kisses. “Oh. Fuck.”

Jun hums happily, knowing that he has Nino under his control right now and proceeds to hold on tight and make his way to kiss up to Nino’s ear. “You’re swearing. That’s a good sign.”

Jun’s hand strays below his navel and Nino gasps in surprise. Ah, they are going to do this for the camera. Nino then dips his hand under the water and puts it above Jun’s hand, giving permission, letting the man know that he wants this too.

Jun drops a few wet kisses on his neck. When one of Jun’s hands takes a tight hold of his waist, pressing Nino’s ass to his lap closer, while Jun’s other hand roams down and finds Nino’s hard dick. “You’re all wet and naked for me, Nino. Why don’t we give them the show they’ve been wanting?” he whispers.

Nino arches, moaning quietly, as Jun starts to give him lazy pumps.

“Let me hear you,” Jun whispers in his ear. “Let us all hear how much you want this.”

Nino moans louder this time, closing his eyes, ignoring everything else because Jun has him now. He had missed this, Nino really did. His breathing turns irregular, and hitches when he also feels two of Jun’s fingers teasing him. With so much assaulting his senses at the same time, Nino can only whimper as Jun’s hand continues to pump and finger him. 

“Louder, Nino. I want them to hear you,” Jun says when he finally tightens his grip on Nino’s cock.

“I want them to know what I can have tonight for myself. Because now they can hear you moan, but they will never get you moan for them.”

Jun gives a determined pull.

“You moan for me. You only moan for me.”

“Jun,” Nino’s voice hitches, and he comes in Jun’s hand, his mind blank of anything beside Jun and his touches.

There’s a stinging pain on his nape and he knows that Jun has probably left bite marks that won’t fade tomorrow. A sense of being owned courses right through him and that was what sends him off. He shouts out his release without a care for the camera into the night.

Later, Nino is still coming down from his high, when he hears a high-pitched ‘cut’ call from the other side. His legs are jelly and if it wasn’t for Jun and his firm hold of Nino around the waist, he’d be sliding off to drown in the bath.

He hears Sho along with his assistants talking with Jun, murmurs of it gradually coming clearer into his head. 

“Matsumoto-san, don’t you think you’re moving too fast? We would like to have a usable footage, please. You haven’t even had dinner and suddenly all the good stuff is already happening.”

“I thought you’ve wanted this when you said we’re going for 21+ rating on this episode.” There’s a hint of glee in Jun’s voice and Nino, eyes still closed, feels warm all over again. “And this is not all the good stuff. There will be more.”

“I’m sure of that,” Sho says, “You both seem like this is just a beginning. But aside from the heat, we want some cheese, some cuteness. Either way we’re going to have to air porn—not that I’m complaining because it was really hot—for half of next week’s episode.”

Nino opens his eyes, and finds himself between two men. Surprisingly there aren’t any cameras around, just some of Sho’s assistants standing by.

“I thought you wanted porn,” Jun says, He takes his eyes off Sho and turns to check on Nino, smile blooming when he finds Nino staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He leans down to give a peck to the tip of Nino’s nose. “Hey, you. Back on earth?”

“Yeah.” Nino nods dazedly. “What’s going on?”

“Sho-kun is not very happy with the footage,” Jun says with a laugh.

“I didn’t say that,” Sho says. “I said I need more than just porn.”

Nino chuckles. “I already ditched my tattered underwear, and now you’re complaining.”

Jun’s hold tightens around his waist. “Wait, what’s with the cute underwear?”

Nino stares mockingly at Sho for a second, before rolling his eyes for dramatic effect. “Sho-kun here feels the need to ban it from the audience’s eyes, calling it a disgrace.” 

Jun frowns in all seriousness. “Why? It’s cute. You’re cute wearing it.”

Nino laughs over Sho’s groan of frustration. “That’s what I said.”

“Just give me high level cheese and cuteness, okay!” Sho finally says. “You have dinner and a bedroom scene. At least give me something we can use, something besides heavy making out and an orgasm!”

* 

After Sho gets the camera rolling again, they move their activity inside. The make up team has their evening outfits and the table arrangement ready by the time they got out of the outdoor bath.

Nino feels relaxed. And content. And he finds it extremely hard to contain the radiating fondness he has for Jun as he watches the man working around the kitchen. Jun has wanted to cook several courses for dinner but Nino said that he wants nothing complicated, just something simple and then they could move to the bedroom.

“How do you end up a good cook anyway?”

Jun looks up, distracted and a little bit irritated. “Of all the questions you could have asked, you’re going for that one now?”

“Why not? You can cook and talk at the same time, right?”

Jun throws Nino a dirty look and Nino grins widely. He knows that Sho will need this material, so why not. They’re going to go at the soft-core porn again later, so they need a lot of material to fill the gap between all their sex escapades.

“My mother taught me,” Jun says, his hands not stopping and moving from one pan to another. “And then I found it more practical and cheaper to cook for myself. And then I moved out from home and the food bill could be exorbitant, so it became a habit.”

“Sweet.”

“Well, my mother wasn’t actually excited, though. She had high hope for my hopeless sister but she can’t cook to save her life. And then there was me asking her to teach me how to bake bread. And from then on, I was the favorite kid.”

“And your sister?”

“Right now? In Hokkaido, married with an awesome man who doesn’t actually care whether she could cook or not because he is a professional chef.”

Nino laughs at that. “Nice ending.”

“Don’t we all want one?” Jun says, swerving the topic back on track seamlessly. “ A nice ending, I mean.”

For some reason, Nino feels his cheeks warm, finding his voice caught in his throat and his chest tight with emotion. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Jun takes a short glance toward Nino, his eyes lighting up when he sees Nino’s turned a bit red on the tip of his ears, and smiles. “I’m glad.”

*

They, along with the crew, huddle together on standby outside the master bedroom and once again Sho is spouting episode directions.

“We will have four cameras running for another 20 minutes. After that I don’t care what you’re doing to each other. Just make sure you get to the point of cheese in those 20 minutes,” Sho says, his hands waving the rolled-up script he’s holding. “After that, the room is yours and I’ll see you tomorrow morning for the trip back to the city.”

Jun enters the bedroom first, in a silly run, and ends up jumping into bed and landing face down foolishly. Nino can’t hold his chuckle as he sees Jun rolling over the bed several times before settling near the head of the bed. 

“Is that supposed to be inviting?”

“Did it work?” Jun giggles—the kind of giggles that gives Nino butterflies and has the whole Japan loving him. “Well, I guess not. It’s just this bed is heavenly. Here, come here and feel it.”

“That doesn’t sound inviting at all.”

Jun laughs again, straightening his body on his side and patting the side of the bed. “Just come here, please,” he says, softer this time.

Nino pads toward the bed slowly. He climbs the bed and settles beside Jun, sitting closely. Jun’s hand reaches to touch Nino’s cheek, humming contently when Nino leans against his touch. 

“I still have one last surprise for you tonight,” Jun says. 

Nino makes the best eye roll he could before saying, “If you’re saying that I need to take off your jeans and find the surprise of my life inside them, consider me not surprised at all.”

“You’re so crude sometimes,” Jun says, laughing heartily. His hand moves to caress Nino’s neck, sliding down to his arms several times before settling on holding Nino’s hand in a loose hold. “I really want you to enjoy tonight.”

Nino stares at Jun who is looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes. He could only hope that what he’s reading is not an illusion. “I already do, Jun-kun.”

“Well then, I should probably hold the surprise for another day,” Jun says with a grin, his tone changing into a much more playful one even if his eyes are still soft and adoring.

“Now, you’re just teasing,” Nino says, giving a light poke to Jun’s side and is delighted to see Jun squirm in surprise. He scoots closer and leans down to tease back. “Tell me.”

“Mhmm, should I?”

“Tell me.” Nino pokes Jun’s side again, a little bit harder this time, and pouts. 

Jun laughs at Nino’s face. “Okay, okay. But I just want to say first that—“

“Tell me,” Nino insists, shaking their linked hand lightly.

“—I had to practically beg the producers on my knees for this,” Jun says while trying to ignore a series of pokes Nino started with his other hand. “And they weren’t the most accommodating lot.”

Nino tugs Jun’s hand once again, and waits. 

“Your face is so cute,” Jun laughs out loud as he watches Nino’s determined waiting face and finally gives in. “Okay, let my hand go for a minute.”

Nino does as he told and moves back from Jun to give him space.

Jun doesn’t move as much as he reaches into his pocket, producing a small black remote. He dramatically turns to wink at Nino before pushing the only button on it. 

Soft whirring can be heard from the large cabinet on the other side of the bed. What appears to be rows of empty shelves slowly parts, revealing a large TV set, its lights already blinking as it loads itself to life. Under the dim light of the room, Nino can see stacks of complete set of the latest Xbox under what he recognizes as a shiny Wii U and what looks like a brand new PlayStation 4..

“Are you—? Are you fucking—? You are. You’re fucking serious!” Nino shouts his surprise openly. His hands are gripping the sheets in attempt to hold his excitement down, but his eyes are shining brightly, mouth gaping in disbelief. “Jun-kun! Holy fuck.”

“I didn’t know which one you play, so I figure why not give you a broad range of choices?”

Nino could only repeat what he had just said in an awe whisper. “You’re fucking serious.”

“I always am. With you, I’m always fucking serious.” Jun replies, voice laced with pride and joy. “Oh, you can find several new games for all the consoles on the bottom right rack. I also didn’t know which one you play, so there.”

“Jun-kun.” Nino turns to meet Jun’s gaze, sensing tears at the corner of his eyes. No one has ever given him so much at one occasion, and he’s completely out of his depth. Nino blinks once, twice, and then firmly decides what’s he’s going to do with the man in front of him.

He springs forward and jumps on top of Jun without ceremony, causing Jun to reflexively catch him with one hand and letting out a huff of a surprised gasp. 

“What the—?”

“Jun-kun,” Nino singsongs, voice sweet, smile wide, safely latched on top of Jun. “Thank you.”

Jun’s face turns into a beautiful smile, a tinge of shyness coloring his cheeks. He looks up. “You’re very welcome.”

“Thank you,” Nino repeats again softly before leaning down and taking Jun’s lips possessively, nipping them eagerly. His hands tug Jun’s shirt up and start pulling impatiently. 

“Nino,” Jun gasps when Nino drops more kisses on his chest, going up to his neck.

Nino growls happily when Jun lifts his head and lets Nino take his shirt off to throw it somewhere across the room. He descends to drop more kisses, this time going south with a purpose. 

“Fuck. Nino, you need to slow down.” Jun breathes, both hands holding Nino’s head, trying to slow down the movement but to no avail. “Nino…”

Jun can say whatever he wants but Nino is not planning to stop. He noses Jun’s abs before going straight to his crotch. Tugging the pants off is not a problem, and once Jun’s half-hard cock is in front of him, Nino aims a hungry stare above, meeting Jun’s still surprised gaze with his own eager one. 

Nino feels Jun’s fingers winding in his hair, a hint of permission he was waiting for, and he doesn’t hold anything back. He thrusts the tip of his tongue into the slit of Jun’s cock and sucks hard around it without warning, coaxing a loud groan from Jun. Nino moans around Jun, leaning deeper to allow Jun to shove deeper into his mouth, and begins to suck earnestly. 

Jun cries out, rough and desperate now, clutching tightly for purchase, and Nino kneads his fingers around Jun’s hips and swallows down greedily. When his nose reaches the base of Jun’s fully erect cock, Nino hears another loud groan, feels the first tug on his hair, and moans loudly. 

Jun then takes the control Nino has handed him gladly, starting to thrust more sharply into Nino’s throat. One particular hard thrust causes Nino to choke in surprise but he opens up readily. It only takes a few more thrusts before Jun bucks and comes with a low grunt. Nino swallows even harder, taking Jun’s come into himself and letting Jun riding his high leisurely.

Only when he feels another hard tug on his hair, Nino stops and crawls back up to meet Jun’s content smile. 

“Thank you,” Nino whispers over Jun’s lips. Jun snorts softly in reply, still unable to process anything more than regulating his uneven breathing. 

A swell of pride runs through him, and Nino decides to wait for Jun to come back to sanity while he multitasks instead. He drops a soft kiss on the corner of Jun’s mouth and pushes himself up. He rummages in the drawers of the nearest bedside table, chuckling when he finds what he’s looking for; they really want them to get on with the action for real, and he’s planning to do so. He strips his clothes quickly and crawls slowly back to Jun’s side, dropping a kiss into the warm cheeks. 

Jun opens his eyes and welcomes him with a soft smile. “You’re welcome.”

Nino chuckles softly. “I’m not done thanking you yet.”

Jun rolls his eyes and laughs at the sight of a fresh tube of lube and a condom foil imprinted with the show logo on Nino’s hand. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Nino says as he is making a show in squirting lube into his hand before moving his well-lubed fingers to his ass. “That’s the plan.”

Jun’s breath catches again. “Thank you.”

Nino is blushing when he replies. “You’re welcome.”

Nothing is said between them as Nino prepares himself as quickly and thoroughly as he could. Jun begins to pepper Nino’s face with kisses, answering the gratitude and showing his own in return. Soon, Nino is bucking into the thrusts of his own fingers and he’s ready, so ready for more.

After putting on the condom quickly, Jun doesn’t shift much when Nino sits up and settles himself astride Jun’s lap. His eyes are watching intently as Nino takes out his fingers out of his ass and uses his still lubed hand to give Jun a few strokes, his cock filled once again and twitching in Nino’s loose grip. 

He slowly lowers himself, guiding Jun’s cock into his ass. Unable to hold his silence any longer, Nino groans loudly, feeling Jun’s thickness burning deliciously in him. Jun doesn’t fare better, his hands gripping Nino’s hips, throwing his head back and cursing unabashedly.

Nino stills for a minute, savoring the hotness and hardness of Jun inside him, adjusting to the girth. He pants as he holds himself in position, hands on Jun’s solid chest, his knees already shaking. 

“Nino,” Jun rasps.

His name on Jun’s lips sounds like a true prayer. It sounds real, just like how real Jun then starts to thrust his hips up in slowly, just like how earnest Jun nudges Nino to lean into him and claim wet kisses. He’s asking and Nino wants so much to give back, to return the affection, to please Jun.

“Fuck me, Jun-kun,” Nino breathes. Have me, Jun-kun. Take me, Jun-kun. “Please, fuck me.”

Jun thrusts his hips up hard, slams them down, tries to drive into Nino’s with fervor, answering Nino’s request resolutely. 

Nino cries out his pleasure when he finds the angle he needs. He shoves himself down to slam his prostate along Jun’s girth. He can feel his thighs burn with the up and down but keeps meeting Jun’s frantic thrusts with his own, twisting to pound Jun’s cock into that spot again and again. 

“I want you to—“ Jun chokes out, eyes closed, lost in intense pleasure. “I want you—“

And Nino, also lost in his own intensity of his chase of orgasm, says the first answer that comes in his mind. “You can have me. You have me.”

And all Nino feels is Jun, in him, all over him, flashes of pleasure running through his body. He finally reaches his hand down to give his own cock a few firm pumps and spills his come with a head thrown back and high-pitched moan onto Jun’s stomach. 

Jun fucks Nino through it, not letting up, keeping his hold onto Nino’s hips, desperate and demanding. “Nino.” 

“Yes,” Nino whispers hoarsely. His body is still jerking with the lingering buzz of release, his thighs burning, but he keeps on moving, yielding to Jun’s request, to Jun’s anything. “Please.”

Jun finally shudders, completely gone in pleasure, and comes with a loud cry.

They stay pressed together, and Nino drops himself next to Jun, sweaty and exhausted.

Jun then puts both arms around him, gathering Nino close. With Nino in his arms, he hums his contentment and slurs, “I know you can’t wait for your present but just give me another minute, will you?”

Nino doesn't reply. He simply lies there listening to their breathing falling into rhythm. He doesn’t intend to sleep but he can’t help but close his eyes with a sigh, brushing kisses along Jun’s neck and shoulder. 

As he snuggles into Jun’s in in contentment, Nino is sure of one thing: Jun is mistaken. The damn console can wait.

*

The trip back to the mansion is uneventful. They put him and Jun in separate cars and all Nino can make out is that Jun and Toma are going for a barbeque later in the day. Nino returns to the empty mansion, already missing the console. He did stand up all night to play several of the games Jun had readied. 

Deep into that night, Jun had woken up bleary-eyed, hand sleepily seeking for him. Nino didn’t even pause his level when he scooted closer to meet Jun’s searching hand. He let his character die a miserable death on-screen as he settled in to pepper soft kisses to send Jun back to sleep. 

He had let out a soft curse when he realized that he needed to redo almost three-quarters of the level in order to restart the game, but he was smiling contently because now he had Jun clutching his hips, keeping Nino close and warm.

In the next week, Nino has gone through three rehearsals, one interview with the Bachelor Senior Analyst from the TV station, and a tuxedo fitting session. He doesn’t meet Jun again, but he constantly receives briefings from Sho and the rest of the team about the finale night and all its arrangements.

He manages to keep everything in check until the moment he is told to go through the door to meet Jun on the other side of the lawn, where the finale stage is set up. The tension of the production team is awfully contagious, and Nino, for the first time throughout the series, finally feels a slight nervousness.

He doesn’t have the chance to sit and reflect on the uneasiness he’s feeling. He doesn’t have the time to ask himself exactly when he feels such attachment to Jun. He doesn’t have anything to console him but Aiba’s encouraging words, telling him that everything will work out just fine, ten seconds before he needs to face Jun at the stage in a live broadcast for the whole of Japan to see.

If anything, it’s the background music that Nino can’t stand. It sounds so distant yet piercing to the ears and is completely throwing off the mood. Isn’t it supposed to support the romantic atmosphere, be the highlight of his walking toward Jun on the stage?

Only when Jun’s awkward smile and silence greets him on stage, Nino feels the intensity of the whole sequence. He is not privy of whether he goes first to the stage or if he goes after Toma. But there is something wicked in the air that tells him that the night is going to be unforgettable.

Jun welcomes him, holding his hand out to take Nino’s. They stand so close to each other at the center of the stage, and Nino stops caring about the camera and the attention. Jun is in front of him now, and ready or not, Nino is going to be or not to be the suitor of this, Japan’s most eligible bachelor, Matsumoto Jun.

*

Everything has been nothing but colorless blurs until Nino realizes that he is back in the make up room, Aiba sitting by his side in his changing section.

“Here’s some tea,” Aiba says in a low and soft voice. He’s still wearing his MC suit sans the tie and corny corsage they had given him.

Nino stares at the plastic cup now in his hand, the heat of the liquid quickly seeping into his palm. He turns to find Aiba looking at him closely with concern written all over his face. 

“Are you okay?” Aiba asks.

I am, Nino wants to say. The words are already on the tip of his mouth when flashes of what just happened return to his mind. 

Jun had taken the last step toward him so they were standing so close to each other. Jun had framed Nino’s face with his warm hands, cradling his head gently. Jun had brought their faces so close to each other, and whispered.

“When I came here, I didn’t know if I could find love,” Jun said. Nino remembers that he shivered not only from the warmth of Jun’s breath on his face but also from anticipation.

“And I found it with you,” Jun continued with a sad smile. There’s a hanging silence afterward, and Nino waited. Nino waited for a full minute, before Jun’s lips touched his fleetingly, and continued, “But I found it with somebody else more.”

Nino remembers that the words rang in his mind and he had simply closed his eyes as his world stopped spinning for him. Jun had wrapped him in a tight hug as Nino’s small hiccups escalated into quiet sobs. 

“Nino, are you okay?” Aiba asks again, bringing Nino back to the makeup room, to reality. “You’re crying again.”

“I need to get out of here,” Nino finds himself saying. 

“The car is ready when you are, but Sho-chan said you can take all the time you need. There’s no need to rush.”

“Aiba-chan, I really need to get out of here,” Nino says, his breathing hard. 

“Okay,” Aiba replies, still hints of worry in his voice. He stands and heads to the hallway. “Let me just get someone so they can arrange the car for you now.”

Kato-san does not question Nino’s request to not go straight back to the mansion at all. He simply nods and lets Nino know that Nino can take all the time he needs, and only needs to let Kato-san know when he’s ready to go back to the mansion. Kato-san drives all the way to Yokosuka in silence and has the car just exiting Yokohama New Way when Nino finally asks him to return back to the mansion.

Near midnight, Nino enters his bedroom only to be greeted by a familiar scent of perfume. It’s just his imagination, he tells himself, but the next moment, he is greeted with the sight of Jun sitting in the middle of his bed.

The man looks up from his phone and greets Nino with a small smile. It is a weak smile, like Jun is not entirely sure how Nino would react to his presence.

Nino stands still, rooted, before shifting in his stance awkwardly. He stays near the door of his bedroom, wanting to keep the distance between them. 

Jun has discarded only his suit jacket, and the crisp white shirt is looking good on him. “Ah. Toma was right. You're jealous.”

Nino wills himself to answer the question. “I am not.”

Jun stares at him longer, his smile rather sad and reserved. “Okay. You're _a little_ jealous.”

Nino is silent for a while, biting his lips, considering his choice of words without breaking eye contact. “Maybe.”

Jun begins his explanation. “I am assuming you don't want a ring. Or at least you don’t want it presented to you on a national TV broadcast.”

Nino can only seethe in silence. Jun’s assumption is not entirely wrong, and right now right here, Jun is throwing back what Nino said in the beginning of the season right back at his face: that he doesn’t want a ring to begin with, that he is not here for the fairytale ending, that this competition is utterly stupid but will serve as a good PR for his acting career, that anything in this TV program is nothing, never has been and never will be, personal.

Yet it hurts. So much.

Toma must have gotten the ring after he left then. Nino has always demanded honesty, and he has gotten it, in its pure form. 

So why does it hurt so much?

Jun seems to sense Nino’s anger and he continues, choosing his words carefully. “I am completely guilty for not talking this out with you first but it was necessary because the contract bound me to choose only one of you for the show.”

A sliver of hope springs in his heart and Nino wants so much to hope, but not now, not before Jun finishes his explanation. He braves himself to ask, “So?”

Jun takes careful steps forward, holding his hand, not to take Nino’s, but an open offer this time. He stops just few paces from Nino, keeping the distance this time as if he does not want to disturb Nino’s personal space.

“But I can see clearly that by doing so I have hurt you. For that, I truly and sincerely apologize.” Jun stares straight into Nino’s eyes before bowing low for a few long seconds.

Nino could only says, “Jun-kun.”

Jun straightens up, revealing another sad smile. He takes the last few steps toward Nino, and for the second time that night, they are standing so close to each other. 

“I hope you can forgive me for tonight’s mishap. I failed to take your feelings into consideration,” Jun says, bowing slightly in another apology. “Will you allow me to have another chance to say what I really want to say?”

The sliver of hope he has crushed not a minute ago leaps back in his heart. Nino still doesn’t dare to hope but he nods, granting Jun’s request.

Jun takes the final step, closing their distance. He reaches up to frame Nino’s face, carefully this time, his hands rather cold yet still gentle. 

In whispers, Jun says, “I’m here in the show not to find love. And I was surprised that I _could_ find love, and even more, so much more, than just it.”

Nino gasps as the meaning of Jun’s words slowly sink into his mind.

“I found it with you,” Jun continues. “And I found it with Toma.” 

Nino’s hands reach up, cupping Jun’s hands and pressing it into his own cheeks.

Jun lets out a small sigh. “So, if you’ll have me I can promise you.” A pause. “Maybe not forever, but for now I promise can promise you this.”

“This?”

“This,” Jun repeats. 

Nino sees it reflected in Jun’s eyes first before feeling another warm body closing in from behind. He gasps in surprise but the hands caressing his sides worm around his stomach before sliding up to pinch his nipples lightly and pressing close.

“Fuck,” Nino swears loud as those slivers of hope inside of him crumble and transform into elations in seconds. He is laughing when he says, “Fuck you two to the moon and back.”

Toma’s loud laughter is music to his ears, and Jun breathes out his relief, burying his head in the crook of Nino’s neck. 

Nino wraps his hands around Jun tightly, and grumbles as he tries to step on Toma’s feet as a small revenge for what it’s worth. “A notice would be nice, Toma-chan. I thought we were friends.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Nino can feel the rumbles of Toma’s laugh against his back. Jun finally leans back to look at him in the eyes, this time with a wide grin, sure stare, and eyes shining. 

“This,” Jun says. “If you’ll have me, and him, I can promise you this. Would you consider this, with me, with us?”

The competition is still utterly stupid. And this is not a fairytale ending. But Nino gives Jun a sure nod, somehow feeling lighter at heart. If this is how they are going to be, then this is what they are going to be.

“Thank you,” Jun says softly before leaning down and taking Nino’s lips in a hard kiss. Toma closes in and whispers his gratitude against Nino’s neck, sealing their new shared promise in a complete embrace.

Jun leans back after they are running out of breath, lips forming a lopsided wicked smile. “Oh, why don’t we move this to the bedroom and Toma can show us his cool and super fast way of stripping off of his shirt?”

Nino lets out a laugh, his first genuine laugh since the night he spent with Jun. He turns and finds Toma grinning beside him, throwing a silly wink. They are really together now, nice ending and new beginning. Nino leans to land a quick peck on Toma’s lips, teasing with a simple promise, before beaming his approval at Jun. “Yeah, why don’t we?”


End file.
